Tales of the Rays
is a mobile title for iOS and Android in the ''Tales of'' series. It features a completely new and original story which is lead by veteran scenario writer Takumi Yajima who also wrote scenario scripts for ''Tales of Symphonia'' and ''Tales of the Abyss''. The game had initially been scheduled for a release date in 2016. The game released on March 1, 2017 for Japan. The official website mentions that the genre of the game is RPG. The characteristic genre of the game is . The game is a “coming-of-age tale” of heroes Ickx and Mileena, who are descended from a bloodline of Mirrists and must journey to revive their world. The opening theme song of the game is "New Wall / I want u to love me" by Alexandros. Story The world of Tir Na Nog was brought to prosperity by Chiral Molecules which produce infinite energy. When the shadow of destruction crawls into a world filled with light, start to manipulate the power of the magic mirror in Ickx Neve, the Mirror Knight's journey. Its prosperity was the cause of its own destruction. The people of the world were struggling with the development of Magical Military Weapons that transformed infinite energy into power, and their use was called the "Mirror", being used for battle . And after many years of research, further creations of technologically upgraded Magical weapons was born into the world . The weapon that destroys substances and animals that are the backbone of life and turns objects into sand that shines will rage in the world war. However, its price is large, and the abuse of advance mirror kaleidoscope has led to a situation that makes it easy to separate the animals of the whole world . This further results in many forests, the earth, and the people who lived there to also become sand and disappear. At that time, there was a Master who tried to protect the world. That one called "the mirror-man", who was one of the developers of the weapons, people hated him who gave birth to magic mirror weapon of kaleidoscope, and carried out the "Aegis Plan" to save the world in dying. Now, Tir Na Nogue regained a calm landscape. The young man, Ickx Neve, who lives in the small island of Odense has lived a peaceful life with his childhood friend Mileena Weiss and island friends. However, one day, a meteor shower falls from the sky, and the hometown disappears with each island. Ickx and Mileena that survived by chance are helped by warriors who claim the Salvation Army. Those who arrived at the bamboo capital city, they knew that the world was at risk of extinction. A story of people who lost their hometown coming into contact with other-worldly humans and trying to save the world. English Version Tir Na Nog is a prosperous world of light filled with the infinite energy of Chiral Particles. It is hard to imagine now, but those same particles once nearly destroyed this land. Once upon a time,researchers worked tirelessly to develop weapons to harness this limitless energy.The wielders of these mirrage weapons were known as “mirrists.” The Kaleidescope could deplete the anima at the core of both living and material things,and turn them into light particles. It was a fearsome weapon in times of war. But the cost was far too great… Rampant use had caused anima to separate from the world itself.Lands, forests and all of the people in them turned to dust and vanished.But then, a mirrist stepped forth to defend the world.Wracked with guilt for the devastation their own invention had caused,the mirrist realized the one last plan to save the dying world: Project Aegis. Many years have passed since then.The gentle beauty of nature has returned to Tir Na Nog. We meet Ix and Mileena, two best friends living in peace on the island of Odanse. One fateful day, a storm of meteors rain down from the sky, obliterating their island home.Surviving by sheer chance, Ix and Mileena are rescued by a band of warriors known as the Salvation Front. The group make their way to the capital,only to learn of grave new danger to their world… Characters Main Characters :List of characters in Tales of the Rays This is a list of the main characters featured in Tales of the Rays. Playable Characters Tales of Phantasia Cress Albane: Chester Burklight: Tales of Symphonia Lloyd Irving: Colette Brunel: Emil Castagnier: Marta Lualdi: Tales of Destiny Stahn Aileron: Rutee Katrea: Leon Magnus: Kyle Dunamis: Tales of Eternia Meredy: Keele Zeibel: Reid Hershel: Farah Oersted: Tales of the Abyss Luke Fone Fabre: Appears in Chapter 3: “A World of Prophecy and Fonon”. Joins at the beginning of the quest “3-1 Din Woodlands, West”. The son of the noble Fabre family, a traumatic kidnapping 7 years earlier caused him to lose all memories prior to the event. After his return to his homeland Kimlasca, he was confined to the Fabre estate by force. Tear Grants: Jade Curtiss: Guy Cecil: Tales of Vesperia Yuri Lowell: Appears in Chapter 1: “A World of Blastia and Barriers”. Joins at the beginning of the quest “1-2 Dedecchi Forest (Center)”. A young man living in the Lower Quarters of the Imperial Capital, Zaphias. He once aspired to join the Imperial Knights, but left disillusioned by the harsh realities of corruption. Since then, he’s acted to protect the people he cares about from the oppression of Knights and Nobles. Repede: Appears in Chapter 1: “A World of Blastia and Barriers”. Joins at the beginning of the quest “1-2 Dedecchi Forest (Center)”. Yuri’s loyal canine sidekick. He’s easily recognizable by the large scar on his face – and the pipe in his mouth. He is able to equip blastia using his tail. Although he may seem aloof at first, he’ll never turn his back on an ally in need. Rita Mordio: Raven: Tales of Graces ƒ Sophie: Appears in Chapter 2: “A World of Cryas and Eleth”. Joins at the beginning of the quest “2-1 Poisson Road (1)”. One of the heroines of Tales of Graces f. Asbel Lhant stumbles upon this mysterious girl sleeping in a flower garden in Lhant Hill. When she awakens, she seems to have lost all of her memories. Asbel Lhant: Cheria Barnes: Tales of Xillia Jude Mathis: Appears in Chapter 5: “A World of People and Spirits”. Joins at the beginning of the Quest “5-1 Fruit Orchard”. A medical student who had left his hometown for the Royal Capital of Fennmont. Jude’s world turns upside down the day he meets Milla, and before he knows it, he’s dragged into a battle that would change the world… Milla Maxwell: Elize Lutus: Tales of Zestiria Sorey: Appears in Chapter 4: “A World of Legends and Hope”. Joins at the beginning of the quest “4-1 Bartlow Jungle (Hinterland)”. A young man raised among the Seraphim. As a child, he acquired a book about ancient history and legends known as “The Celestial Record.” Since then, he’s had a passion for exploring the past – especially ruins. Kind and pure-hearted, he will always lend a hand to those in need. Mikleo: Edna: Alisha Diphda: Tales of Berseria Velvet Crowe: Laphicet: Eizen: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 Kanonno Earhart: Gameplay Battle System The game features a mechanic called , a new Linear Motion Battle System used in the game which optimizes the interface for smartphones and can perform all operations with one hand. This is based on CC (Chain Capacity), it is said to be able to incorporate the original deathblow technique called Magic Mirror artes, or Mirrage Artes, into cooperation with attacks and techniques. These feature allows users to flick the smart screen to enact attacks and artes to use. Changing directions of the flicks will allow a variation in combos. All character use artes known as Magic Mirror Artes/Mirrage Artes which is the Tales of the Rays version of the traditional mystic artes. Characters can be swapped outside of battle with other characters from the franchise. When characters reach a higher level, they can activate higher level mirrage artes. The game features a “classic Tales experience” with the 3D Linear Motion Battle system, skits and 3D animations, multiple regions, dungeons, and monsters, and an open world map. * List of Mystic Artes in Tales of the Rays The game also features a gasha-style, similar to picking toys from a vending slot machine, featuring characters from the series who do not participate into the story, but can be used effectively in combat. Each playable character has modifiable equipment and party formations consist of four characters, each of which have a particular battle style. Characters with an efficient battle style suited four all circumstances have a four-leaf yellow flower. Characters who are balanced have two yellow leaves and two black leaves. Characters who prioritize in a singular style, such as Yuri Lowell, have one yellow leaf. Players are able to set six party presets to easily allow for smooth gameplay. The game variates between a normal and hard difficulty, with special events focusing on higher difficulties. Players can use The Heimdallr, an exclusive airship to the game, to travel across the air to change battle locations and missions. Crystals made of chiral particles and gald, the series currency, can be used to level up weapons and equipment in three stages. Players can set both field and battle characters to auto, semi-auto or manual. Encounters in battle can trigger battle bonuses, such as item drop-rates, attack multiplier and more gald. Like all other Tales of games, during field exploration, players can find items and treasure boxes with equipment. Reception The game features scenes and quests to watch, along with a 3D world map, dungeons and treasures to find. In addition, the game will have a bit of original music from Motoi Sakuraba and Go Shiina, as well as some old Tales tracks making comebacks. The game has had pre-registration for both the iOS and Android apps in Japan. Once signups reached 50,000, pre-registrants would receive Tales of Graces f future arc costume for Sophie. Once 100,000 signups are reached, all pre-registrants would receive 20 Dia (in-app currency). Further bonuses were made available for fans who registered as first day users. The game features animated cinematics from WIT STUDIO. 【Recommended model】 iPhone 5S or later 【 Recommended OS version】iOS 8.0 or more 【Disclaimer 】 (1) For operation outside the recommended model and recommended OS version, It will be out of scope. (2) Depending on the usage situation of the customer, the operation may be unstable even with the recommended model. Gallery File:Tales of the Rays Logo.png|The official Tales of the Rays Logo File:Tir Na Nog.jpg|The Capital of Tir Na Nog External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of the Rays | テイルズ オブ ザ レイズ (Official Website) * 'JP 'Tales Channel + Navigation Category:Tales of the Rays Category:Mobile Titles